


Rainy Night

by Aridette



Series: Shaytham short stories [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: Prompt fill for: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muigiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muigiel/gifts).



> Again, an older prompt fill I did not post on AO3 for whatever reason?!

It is raining cats and dogs when Haytham finally reaches Fort Arsenal. He is not going to stay for very long, but having a dry and somewhat warm place for the night is a welcome change from the day’s travels. The grounds are fairly well kept as always, but it is quiet. Quieter than usual for this place. If not for the Morrigan’s colours visible from up by the stables, he would think none of the other Templars were there at all despite the fact that he had sent word of his arrival before he set out from Boston.

He needs to speak to his men before he is on his way again and where better to meet than here?

It is much too late to still get much done today, though. Drained as he is he thinks it for the best.

A quick sprint from the stables to the nearest entrance and he finally closes the door behind him, leaving the cold wetness outside. It is just as quiet inside as it had seemed outside, but a fire is burning in the hearth. Coats are spread in front of it.   
Presumably, a few of his men got caught in the rain on their way to the Fort and had already retired for the night.

Just as he is heading up the stairs to the bedroom he claimed for himself the clock by the open kitchen door strikes two. Perhaps it is a little later at night than Haytham had previously thought.

He creeps along the hallway, making sure to step around any creaking floorboards he knows of. The door to his room opens quietly.

Haytham is greeted by a wave of pleasantly warm air. His cloak and coat, both completely soaked and heavy, come off with practiced ease before he notices a rustling sound.

If he was surprised to find the Fort this quiet and a fire stoked in his room, there are no words for the surprise of finding Shay sitting up in his bed, smiling at him sleepily.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” he asks, eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Actually, there is.” Shay begins, “The roof in the other wing has a leak. Bit too wet for my taste.”

“Huh,” Haytham comments and continues to stow away his weapons for the time being. “That explains why you’re in my bed, but not why you’re naked,” he adds after a short silence.

When Shay doesn’t answer immediately, he looks over to the other man. “Well?” he prompts.  
Shay gives a quiet smile in return. “I thought we might make the best of the situation?”  
Their eyes meet in the semi-darkness of the room and that’s when Haytham gets it.

The leaky roof might have been what made him leave his own bed for the night, but their mutual adventures on several other occasions were surely the reason for choosing to wait for Haytham in the manner he had.

“First let me get out of these.” Haytham gestures down his body where his wet clothes still cling to him.

“Need a hand with that?”

Before Haytham can come up with a proper response, Shay slips out from under the covers and meets him in the middle of the room. He catches his lips in a needy kiss.  
  
“I thought you were going to help me, not make me keep this on even longer?” Haytham asks in a mock-stern voice.

“Sorry about that, Sir. I couldn’t resist.”


End file.
